Erotophobia
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Kisuke and Yoruichi discover the reason behind Ichigo's prudishness: he has Erotophobia, the fear of sex. So in order to break him of his fear, Yorucihi calls in some friends to give Ichigo some much needed therapy...
1. Prologue

Erotophobia

 **A.N.:Two-Shot!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Don't like, don't read!**

 _ **Right after Ichigo got his powers back….  
**_ **Outside Urahara Shop**

Ichigo looked around and was confused when he saw no sign of Ururu or Jinta. The shop was closed but that didn't deter him as he walked up to the door, knowing that Kisuke was never far away from his shop. He knocked on the shop door but got no response. "Weird," he muttered as he looked through a window. "Is Kisuke out right now?"

The reason Ichigo was at Urahara Shop was because now that Ichigo had his powers back, he needed to get back to training in order to resharpen his skills. His training with Xcution had been sufficient to get him back into fighting shape but he now needed to get back into the swing of fighting as a Soul Reaper; hence why he was seeking Kisuke for guidance.

Figuring that the man wouldn't mind if Ichigo decided to spend a little time in his underground chamber, Ichigo sneaked in through a window that was opened halfway and crept through the darkened shop. He headed for the trapdoor which obscured the ladder leading down to the chamber. However, his attention was preoccupied when he heard a loud groan. Turning around, he closed his eyes and heard it again, only this time deeper and in stereo. Spotting the one door with light shining beneath the door, Ichigo figured that was the source of the groaning. Tiptoeing, Ichigo made his way to the door and pressed his ear to the door, wondering what was going on inside.

"Oooooooh!"

Ichigo's ears widened in alarm and he backed away. As much as common sense told him not to do it, curiosity got the better of him and he cracked the door open to peek inside….

What Ichigo had stumbled into was Yoruichi's bedroom. The woman herself was lying on her futon…completely naked…moaning wildly…with an equally naked Kisuke on top of her.

"Ohhhh, Kisuke!" Yoruichi moaned as she arched her back, her bouncy Double-D breasts swaying wildly like bowls of jello as Kisuke pumped his cock into her rapidly. "Oooooh, you know what this kitty likes!"

The shopkeeper grinned as he put one of Yoruichi's legs on his shoulders, lifting her up to slide into her wet pussy at a deeper angle. He pressed his lips against her leg and dragged his tongue up and down her soft skin. He knew all of Yoruichi's kinks and one of them was having her body worshipped while in the throes of passion.

Nails clawed at the futon as Yoruichi was brought to orgasm. "OHHHHHHH!" she moaned. Kisuke merely grinned as her tight hole became tighter around him, the futon beneath the two becoming wet as Kisuke pulled out, love juices gushing from the werecat's cunt. Before Yoruichi had time to bask in the glow of her climax, Kisuke had gripped the woman's waist and rolled her over onto her front, raising her ass into the air before sliding his cock back into its new home. "Ah!" Yoruichi gripped the sheets as Kisuke slammed into her with abandon. "Fuck!"

The round cheeks of Yoruichi's luscious ass jiggled with each strike, turning Kisuke on as he pumped his cock in and out of her. Having spent his childhood, Soul Reaper days and most of his exile with her, he was very familiar of everything that made her go wild. And every time they were intimate he'd use them all. Willing his hips to a stop, Kisuke rubbed his hand against her ass. "Have you been a good kitty, Yoruichi?"

Pushing herself up, Yoruichi turned her head and winked at her friend. "Oh no, Kisuke. I've been a baaaaaad kitty. I need to be punished."

"With pleasure."

A hand came down on Yoruichi's ass, the sharp crack echoing in the room as he spanked her. Kisuke groaned as Yoruichi's pussy tightened around him from the blow and began to assault her ass, giving her dark skin a red impression of his palm. "You bad kitty," Kisuke teased, leaning down and cupping her breasts as his hips picked up where he left off. "I'm gonna have to punish you more…."

"Mmmmmh!" Yoruichi gasped as Kisuke's fingers went to her hardened nipples, pinching them while her lower half was filled by the man's cock. "Yes! Fuck me more, Kisuke!"

Tired of doing it doggy-style, or kitty-style as Yoruichi preferred it, Kisuke pulled out of Yoruichi and laid down on his side. Yoruichi laid down next to him and let him raise her leg up, pushing his cock back into her quivering pussy. The two friends kissed lewdly while Kisuke pistoned into her, Yoruichi's body shaking with each thrust. Kisuke broke the kiss as his free hand snaked around Yoruichi to rub her clit, making the werecat go wild. Her moans were devoured as Kisuke kissed her his hand sneaking back up her front to grip her breast. "Yoruichi, you ready for your milk?" he teased, whispering into her ear seductively as he felt himself get close to release.

Throwing her head back, Yoruichi howled in ecstasy as she came once more, her pussy squirting all over Kisuke's balls as she orgasmed. "YESS! KISUKE! FUCK ME! FUCK MEEEE!"

Kisuke pulled out of Yoruichi, sitting up and getting onto his knees. The sandy-blonde haired man stroked his cock quickly as he pointed it at Yoruichi's face. The room filled with a loud groan as Kisuke shot his load all over her face. Yoruichi licked her lips as her face was given a white shower, sighing from the heat of Kisuke's spunk. Finally, when Kisuke had emptied his balls and shot the last string of cum on Yoruichi's face, he sat back on his haunches and sighed, enjoying the sight of his sexy friend naked with a cum-covered face. "Ahhhhh…I needed that..." he sighed.

"Me too." Yoruichi licked her face clean and swallowed the sticky treat. "It's been a while since we've had some alone time. Ready for round tw-" She cut herself off when as her body cooled down and her senses returned to her, she detected another presence outside the door. "Looks like we have a guest."

Turning his head, the shopkeeper sensed the same thing and got to his feet, putting on his coat to cover himself. "Ain't it always the way?" he grumbled as he headed for the door. "You get in the mood and company shows up…." He opened the door and stared down at the intruding Ichigo…except that his annoyance turned to confusion in the blink of an eye.

As Yoruichi sat up, her head cocked to the side when she saw the boy. "Uhhh…Ichigo? You okay?"

The reason she was concerned for the boy was because he was on his knees, slumped backwards with his head rolled back. The boy's face was bone white and his eyes had rolled into the back of his head, foam covering his mouth.

Both ex-Soul Reapers looked at each other then back to the fainted Ichigo. "Okay…what the hell is this?" Yoruichi finally asked.

 _ **Minutes later….**_

 __Ichigo came to when he felt something warm being poured into his mouth, washing down the foam that had erupted from his throat. Blinking, he coughed as he realized that he was lying on a mat, though not the same soiled futon Kisuke and Yoruichi had been fornicating on, his head cushioned by Yoruichi's soft lap. Swallowing the warm tea, he sat up and rubbed his neck. "What happened?" he asked weakly, his head dizzy.

Yoruichi, clothed in a black bathrobe, put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Easy there, Ichigo. Just relax and let the blood flow back to your head. You uh…had a bit of an episode."

Across from them sat Kisuke, a stack of magazines next to him. The man had dressed himself in his normal attire and was looking at Ichigo with an observant eye. "You know, Ichigo, the door was locked for a reason. It's not nice of you to spy," he teased, smirking when Ichigo looked away embarrassed. "No matter. As amusing as I find it seeing you foaming at the mouth, you mind telling us what the hell that was?"

"Nothing…" Ichigo grumbled.

Yoruichi scooted to the boy's side. "Ichigo, that didn't look like nothing. You looked like you'd seen your worst nightmare. What? Was it too much of a shock to see me and Kisuke making the beast with two backs?" she asked, truly concerned for her young friend.

When Ichigo failed to answer Kisuke knew he wasn't going to budge and decided to roll the dice and guess what the problem was. "You know, Ichigo, I have a sneaking suspicion about you're your problem is. At first I thought you were just embarrassed to see the both of us naked but I get the feeling there's more to it than that…." Kisuke grabbed one of the magazines and flipped it open. Ichigo's eyes widened in horror when he saw that it was an adult porno magazine. "Here, tell me what you think?" he asked, showing him a picture of a woman playing with herself using a dildo. He noted how Ichigo's eyes swiveled in horror and the boy's expression as he looked away, completely disgusted. "Yep. I thought as much…."

"You've got Erotophobia. The fear of sex."

Yoruichi had to put her hand over her mouth to suppress a giggle, not wanting Ichigo to know she found his plight amusing. "Well…that explains a few things. Your reaction to when I revealed myself and the fact that you've several ladies interested in you and not seeming to care about them. It actually makes sense," she noted, tapping her chin.

"You don't have to put it like that…" Ichigo said, obviously embarrassed that his deep-seated fear had been revealed.

"Now Ichigo," Yoruichi lightly admonished. "There's no need to be afraid. But tell us, what started all of this. We need to know if we're going to help you."

Silence was Ichigo's response for a few moments before he opened up. "Well…it all started when I was five…."

 _ **Years ago….**_

 __ _Ichigo woke up in the middle of the night, shaking with fear from the terrible nightmare that plagued him. He hugged his teddy bear as he cried, wishing the bad dreams would stop._

 _Deciding he didn't want to be alone tonight, he hopped out of his bed, teddy bear in hand and left his room. "I hope Mom and Dad are still awake…" he muttered as he walked down the hallway. Stepping over to his room, Ichigo raised a tiny hand to knock on his parents door._

 _"OH ISSHIN! DON'T STOP! OH!"_

 _Ichigo backed away, not sure what he was hearing. From the sounds of things it sounded like his mom was in pain. Against his better judgement, Ichigo put his hand on the doorknob and turned it. "Mom? Dad?" he called out as he peeked inside._

 _But his parents were…occupied._

 _"Masaki! You're so tight!" Isshin groaned as his wife rode him like a stallion, his hands on her waist._

 _"MMMMMH! ISSHIN! ISSHIN!"_

 _Both Kurosakis let out loud moans as they came together, husband cumming inside wife. Masaki stayed where she was, sighing from her filled womb, when she realized the door was open from the shadow illuminating them. "Huh?" She turned around, only to look in horror to see her son standing there. "ICHIGO!"_

 _Isshin and Masaki looked on in horror as Ichigo fainted from the sight…._

 _ **Back to the present….**_

 __Yoruichi and Kisuke listened to Ichigo's story to the end. Once he finished, Kisuke nodded. "Yep, that'll do it. Childhood trauma like that will certainly leave a mark. So…" he turned to Yoruichi and flipped his fan. "Ideas?"

Ichigo turned to see his mentor smiling warmly at him. "Well, we can't leave him like this. Otherwise he'll never get over it. And how is he ever going to be a good husband if he can't give his wife what she wants?" She gently patted Ichigo's shoulder. "I think it's time Ichigo received some sensual Sex-Ed to cure his Erotophobia…." Seeing Ichigo about to protest, Yoruichi put a finger to his lips. "Don't worry, Ichigo. I promise you, you'll thank me for this." Her grin turned devious as she leaned back.

"But first, a few phone calls. I'm sure some of your friends will want to get in on this."

To be continued


	2. Yoruichi's school of Nudity Pt1

Erotophobia  
Chapter 2: Yoruichi's School of Nudity pt.1

 **A.N.: Sorry for the long wait. I'd initially thought of the concept but couldn't really decide on where to take the story outside of the first chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! **

_**A few hours later….  
**_ **Yoruichi's room**

Ichigo sat on the futon and bristled in annoyance. "Yoruichi…" he started, looking up to where he assumed the werecat was standing. "Why am I wearing a blindfold?"

Getting down on her knees, Yoruichi put her hands on the boy's shoulders. "Well, Ichigo. Kisuke and I have discussed how to help cure you of your problem and-"

"I don't have a problem!" Ichigo insisted.

Shaking her head, Yoruichi tapped the boy's forehead playfully. "Fainting from watching two people have intercourse is a bit of a problem, Ichigo. Like I said earlier, how are you ever going to satisfy your wife if you're too afraid to take her clothes off? A sexless relationship is no relationship at all. So…we're going to cure your Erotophobia!"

"And…how are you gonna do that? Especially since I'm blindfolded?"

Yoruichi walked around the boy until she stood behind him. Crouching down, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Simple. We're gonna take this one step at a time. And sorry about the blindfold. I was feeling a little kinky…." Reaching around him, she pulled off his blindfold. "First thing's first, we're gonna get you accustomed to looking at a naked woman. Turn around," she ordered.

Before he even turned around, Ichigo could already feel his heart beat faster. A sense of dread swept over him before he finally turned around and looked at Yoruichi. His eyes widened in shock when he saw that Yoruichi was fully naked. "YORUICHI!" he shouted, covering his eyes childishly. "PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!"

"No. There's nothing to be ashamed of, Ichigo. Open your eyes." When Ichigo refused to budge, she gently put her hands on Ichigo's shoulders again. "Please?"

Cold sweat ran down Ichigo's forehead. He'd always found himself uncomfortable in Yoruichi's presence, especially after their first true meeting and now here she was asking him to come out of his comfort zone. But deep down inside, Ichigo had always been disgusted at himself for his fear of nudity and sex. Knowing that one day he'd have to confront his fear, Ichigo decided to let Yoruichi guide him past his terror; he understood she wasn't doing this just to tease him but out of concern for a friend. Slowly, he removed his shaking hands.

"Open your eyes, Ichigo. Look at me."

Hesitantly, his brown eyes opened up. The first thing he saw was Yoruichi's smiling face, her golden eyes staring brightly at him. Then he looked down.

All at once, Ichigo felt faint when he stared at Yoruichi's voluptuous, naked body. The woman bared it all before him. When Ichigo moved to cover his eyes again, Yoruichi grabbed them and kept him still as he squirmed in her grasp. "Ichigo," she calmly said, "You need to calm yourself." When Ichigo turned away she put a finger to his chin and turned his head back towards her. "There's nothing wrong with enjoying the sight of a naked woman. Now, sit back and relax…."

"What are you going to do?" Ichigo asked, afraid that his mentor was planning something super kinky for him.

"To you? Nothing." Yoruichi scooted backward and spread her legs in front of him, leaning back against a cushion she'd brought with her. "I just want you to sit there and watch until the sight of my body pleases you." She'd noticed that he hadn't even gotten aroused yet and knew she had her work cut out for her.

Ichigo timidly watched as Yoruichi cupped her breasts, his mouth going dry as the memories of that horrifying night came back to him. Shaking his head to keep himself grounded in the present, Ichigo watched awkwardly as Yoruichi circled her dark nipples with her fingers. Yoruichi bit down on her lip when she lightly pinched her areolas. She may have been kinky but exhibitionism was a new sensation to her and part of her liked it. "Mmmhh…" she hummed as she continued to fondle herself.

Ichigo blushed as Yoruichi's hands started to travel lower. Spreading her legs wider, Yoruichi ran her finger against her slit. She smiled as Ichigo's face started to loosen up, his eyes staring down at her crotch before she slipped her fingers inside her. "Ah! Ohh!" Yoruichi moaned as she pumped her fingers in and out of her. Looking back up at Ichigo, Yoruichi grinned as he started to blush, clear signs that he was starting to feel arousal. "Do you like what you see, Ichigo?"

The young man struggled to speak as he tried to not look away, clearly trying hard not to hyperventilate. Every iota of willpower in his body was keeping him from fainting again and yet despite all of his fear he just couldn't stop staring at Yoruichi. Her large, round breasts…her smooth, toned stomach…her lavender hair spilling around her shoulders while her golden eyes gleamed with lust, all of it started to have an effect on Ichigo. He gulped as Yoruichi pushed another finger into her pussy. "Yoruichi…" Ichigo said, feeling weird. "I-"

Yoruichi put a finger to her lips, she shushed the boy. "No talking, Ichigo. Just watch. And what's this?" She pointed to the growing bulge in his pants. "It looks like your body's starting to appreciate the allure of a woman's body." Leaning back against the cushion, Yoruichi reached down with her other hand to her neglected hole. "Watch, Ichigo. You don't know how good this feels, pleasuring yourself. You've never touched yourself, have you?" she asked as she traced her backdoor with her finger, her other hand not stopping its ministrations.

Ichigo looked down at the futon embarrassed. "No…I…don't do that sort of thing…" he reluctantly admitted. Even as he said that though, a foreign feeling started to swell inside of him. Looking down, he realized that he'd popped a boner and tried to hide it with his hands.

"Come now, Ichigo. What's the point in life if you've no way to relieve some stress?" Yoruichi asked. Her head rolled back as she slid a finger into her asshole, making Ichigo blush even harder at the kinky move. "Watch me, Ichigo…" she whispered, knowing that Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Watch…."

The feeling of masturbating in front of her teenage student was a new feeling to Yoruichi and she liked it. Her hand pumped her fingers even faster into her pussy, making a lewd, dirty sound fill the room. She slipped another finger into her asshole, scissoring and stretching her backdoor. Her toes curled as she licked her lips, her eyes locking with Ichigo's. Looking into his brown eyes and seeing them look at her with a flicker of lust told Yoruichi she was starting to crack open the shell Ichigo had developed due to his Erotophobia.

Finally the dam inside her burst and she couldn't hold back her orgasm anymore. She bit down on her lower lip again as her hole tightened around her digits, her pussy gushing right in front of Ichigo. "Ohhhhhh!"

Ichigo realized he was actually enjoying what he was seeing, at least just a little, when he found himself reaching down and rubbing his crotch through his jeans. Realizing what he was doing he quickly stopped but continue to watch in awe as Yoruichi climaxed in front of her.

Coming down, Yoruichi pulled her fingers out of her and cleaned them off with a rag she'd brought. Smiling at Ichigo, she crawled seductively until she slid into his lap. "Hold me, Ichigo," she commanded. Ichigo, whose heart was racing from the sudden terror of having a naked woman in his lap, he hesitatingly wrapped his arms around her waist.

Laying her head on his shoulder, Yoruichi ran a hand through his hair. "We'll stay like this until you're used to the sight of my nudity. Once you're past this hurdle, we'll start the next phase of your therapy."

"What's that?" Ichigo asked, his breath hitching when Yoruichi trailed her fingers up his spine.

"Next we'll get you used to being naked with a naked woman…."

To be continued….


	3. Yoruichi's school of Nudity Pt2

Chapter 3: Yoruichi's School of Nudity Pt.2  
IchigoXYoruichi

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lime!**

 ** _That night….  
_** **Urahara Shop; Yoruichi's room**

Ichigo felt sweat roll down his body as he lay on the futon. He was once again blindfolded with a black blindfold. He lay on his side with a naked Yoruichi next to him, her body pressed tightly against his. Unlike before, however, Yoruichi wasn't the only one naked. The werecat had stripped Ichigo slowly to get him more comfortable, although it took hours of coaxing for her to just to get his shirt off. Finally, however, she pulled his underwear off and laid him down, blindfolding him and laying down beside him.

Keeping her hands on his bare shoulders, Yoruichi spoke softly into Ichigo's ear. "I need to apologize for before," she admitted. "I might have been…overzealous about my approach to try to help you. So we'll take small steps from now on."

"O-Okay…" Ichigo said, his heart racing fast. Any small amount of arousal he'd felt while watching Yoruichi had been extinguished and his anxiety had returned. He gripped the futon as he felt his mentor's warm spread into him. "Is…is this really necessary?" he asked out of curiosity.

"It is. This is emersion therapy, Ichigo. Just like learning how to swim, you've gotta get your feet wet." She gently wrapped her arms around his waist and pushed her cheek against his shoulder. "Just try and relax and get to know the feel of a woman's body next to yours. We're doing this naked to get you to see how good skin-on-skin contact feels." Putting a hand over Ichigo's heart, Yoruichi could feel his pulse quickening. "Relax, Ichigo. Relax…" she whispered, her voice soothing Ichigo's anxiety through the darkness of the blindfold.

Ichigo lay still as a board for what felt like forever. Yroucihi wondered if this was truly helping after a while. It did, however, put her mind at ease as Ichigo's breathing started to become steady. Just when she thought that Ichigo had fallen asleep in her arms, he hesitantly reached out and touched her hand. "Is this…supposed to feel good?" he asked.

Smiling, Yoruichi slipped her fingers into Ichigo's hand and squeezed. "Yes. Tell me," she curled up around Ichigo's backside and held onto him tightly, her breasts pushing into his back. "Does it feel good when my breasts touch your back?" she asked.

"Um…maybe?" Ichigo replied, his body going rigid again from the touch of her breasts.

"Just focus on the feel," Yoruichi whispered as she continued to rub her tits into his back. "If it feels good, don't fight it. Let it happen." She reached for Ichigo's hand and squeezed it while sensually grinding her body against Ichigo's back. Her body became sticky from the contact with his sweaty back. "I know you're nervous. That's to be expected. Listen to the sound of my voice," she purred in a seductive tone right into his ear.

"Feel my soft, warm breasts…." Ichigo bit his lower lip as he felt her nipples press into his back even more.

"Enjoy the touch of a woman's soft hand…." Yoruichi's hand trailed across Ichigo's chest and stomach, tracing his frim abs. Ichigo's breath hitched as she raked her nails down his side, making him shiver.

"Get to know a woman's scent…." As Yorucichi continued to rub her body against Ichigo's, the boy could start to make out through the darkness the smell of lillacs, Yoruichi's perfume. It was a strangely soothing smell.

Yoruichi could tell that her treatment was having an effect when she felt Ichigo stop shaking in her arms. When she peeked over his shoulder to look downward she had to suppress the urge to mount the boy then and there. Even though he wasn't hard, he still had impressive size. But she kept those urges for later. She knew that she had to take this slow or else scar Ichigo for life. "Ichigo…" she whispered into his ear. "I want you to stay completely still. Even your breathing and tell me if this feels good."

"If what feels-" Ichigo stopped and almost went into shock when he felt something bizarre: Yoruichi's tongue on his earlobe. Yoruichi ran her hand across Ichigo's shoulders before nibbling on his ear, wanting to introduce erotic play to Ichigo in a gentle way. Ichigo's hands clutched the futon beneath him as he struggled to find the words. What Yoruichi was doing felt…so…."I…I feel…weird…" he admitted. He felt dirty but at the same time…."

Removing her mouth, Yoruichi patted his head. "Weird in what way?" she asked before lowering her head. "Does it feel good when I do this?"

Ichigo's breath hitched again when he felt on one of Yoruichi's feet start to crawl up his leg before draping over him. Ichigo, keeping his eyes clothes even with the blindfold on, felt goosebumps as her skin touched his. Every few seconds that twisting feeling in his stomach he always got ever since that night would return. Yet, despite the anxiety, something was starting to push it away.

Something good.

"Weird…in a good way." Ichigo turned his head to face Yoruichi. "It feels kinda good."

Yoruichi smiled at her first sign of progress since starting this little skin-rubbing session. "Very good." She put her hands on Ichigo's stomach and continued to rub his chest while sliding her frim breasts across his back. ' _Damn…'_ she thought as she continued to rub into him, her womanhood heating up from so much erotic touching, ' _It's such a shame I didn't bring any oil. I might've brought him around quicker with a Nuru massage.'_ She hooked her arms under his armpits and buried her face in his hair. "Do I smell good, Ichigo?" she teased. "Do I feel good?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said, the scent of lilacs all he could smell. "You smell really nice, Yoruichi. And…and…" his hands grasped hers and squeezed. "You feel really good against my back. Thank you for this."

"This is what friends are for, Ichigo. We're here to help you when you need it the most." She broke her sweaty embrace with Ichigo and put her hands on his shoulders, gently rolling him onto his back. "I'm going to get on top of you, Ichigo." With that, she slowly sat down on his stomach and straddled him. "Is this alright?" the naked werecat asked. "Am I too heavy?"

"No," Ichigo said. "You're kinda light."

That made Yoruichi chuckle. "Why thank you, Ichigo," she said while patting his cheek. "A woman always enjoys compliments. Now then…" she reached for the blindfold and leaned down. "I'm going to remove your blindfold." When Ichigo gave a nod she pulled it off.

Though this was the second time today he'd seen her naked, Ichigo still stared wide-eyed as her beautiful, nude body became on display. "Yoru…ichi…" he mumbled as he stared, his eyes scanning every inch of her dark-skinned body.

Yoruichi leaned down and took hold of Ichigo's hands. She guided them to her breasts and smiled. "Go on, Ichigo. Touch me. You see how good it felt when I touched you. Now then…you touch me."

Ichigo's hands shook as he touched her firm globes. He couldn't believe how soft her tits were and yet… ' _Whoa…'_ he couldn't help but squeeze her tits. He should've been repulsed considering that he was touching a woman's rack but the soft firmness made him give a small moan. "Yoruichi…they're…so…so soft."

Yoruichi smiled and her hands joined his in touching her breasts. "That's good, Ichigo. I'll teach you more about the pleasure of a woman's breasts later. For now, just enjoy how they feel." She rolled her head back and sighed as Ichigo's thumbs brushed against her sensitive nipples. "Mmmhhh…." She took his hand and pressed it against her smooth belly. Ichigo got the hint and started to feel the rest of her. Yoruichi could see that small fire of pleasure light up again in Ichigo's eyes. Lying donw on his chest, she started to rub her chest into his, their eyes locking.

' _I feel strange…'_ Ichigo thought again. When he was watching Yoruichi play with herself, part of him liked it but it made him nervous. This, however, was much more different. With her sweaty body continuing to grind into his sweaty body, the knot in his stomach started to unravel and he could truly feel his blood starting to head south. His eyes locked with Yoruichi's and he couldn't help but find the tender smile on her face to be so…seductive.

Yoruichi saw how relaxed Ichigo was and decided to do something she'd been wanting to do. "Close your eyes, Ichigo," she whispered softly. When Ichigo did as commanded she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, claiming his first kiss.

Ichigo stiffened but only for a moment. His shaky hand touched her shoulders as her soft lips pressed agsint his. The kiss was chaste and over in a moment but it had happened nonetheless. "Yoruichi…" he said before realizing something. Yoruichi realized it too the moment she felt something rub against her rear: Ichigo had gotten hard.

Sitting up, Yoruichi smirked. "Good. You've started to enjoy being intimate with a girl. Tell me," she traced her lips with a finger. "Did it feel good when I kissed you?"

"Um…yes?" Ichigo didn't know where this was going but couldn't deny that it did feel good.

"Very good." She saw how late it was and decided to call it a night. She laid down next to Ichigo and pulled the cover over them. "Get some sleep. We'll start your next lesson in the morning."

"What's the next lesson?" Ichigo asked out curiosity.

"Kissing. And maybe a little more…" she teased.

To be continued


	4. Rangiku's School of Kissing

Chapter Four: Rangiku's School of Kissing

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lime!**

 _ **The Next Morning….  
**_ **Urahara Shop: Yoruichi's Room**

This was not a good morning for Ichigo.

The first thing he saw when he woke up was Yoruichi's naked body lying beside him, her leg draped over him as she snuggled next to him. All memory of his therapy yesterday abandoned him and he gave a loud shriek before scooting away from her in a blind panic.

Having a noisy wake-up call, Yoruichi sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. "So much for progress…" she mumbled. Her phone buzzed and she flipped it open and smiled. "Rangiku will be here in an hour. She said she'd going to swing by to do some shopping."

"Okay. So what should we do until she gets here? And what exactly is she going to do?" he asked nervously.

"Well," Yoruichi began, crawling towards the boy on all fours. "She's going to teach you how to properly kiss a girl. This is more than just therapy, Ichigo." She laid down on top of the boy whose breath hitched when he felt Yoruichi's naked breasts touch his chest. "Think of this as a practical lesson in sex-ed." Sensing the fear in Ichigo's eyes, she put the blindfold over his eyes and started to rub her body against him. "Until she gets here though, we'll be repeating the process over again. Now relax and let that dirty feeling inside you grow like a flower…."

For the next hour, Yoruichi got Ichigo accustomed to the smooth, cool yet warm feel of her soft skin, pleased to feel something hard poke her thigh after a while, awakening the hormones that Ichigo had tried to suppress for so long. She made sure not to go too far, always stopping herself when she saw him flinch or start to shake.. She knew that Ichigo's Erotophobia couldn't be broken after a few days. He was still a work in progress but thankfully she could see that she was getting him to let down some of his outer barriers. Their bodies became sticky with sweat after an hour of slowly grinding their bodies together.

Ichigo was sitting up, Yoruichi's arms draped around him while she clung to his back. He kept his breathing calm and cool. True to Yoruichi's hopes, he was becoming used to the feel of a woman's skin.

"Before Rangiku shows up," Yoruichi whispered while turning his head. "Why don't we get a little practice in…"

Her lips softly grazed Ichigo's, kissing him lighly on the lips. Ichigo couldn't fight a shiver from the kiss. The brief kiss, however, was interrupted when there came a knock at the door. Yoruichi pulled away from Ichigo, quickly standing up. "One minute." She grabbed two black robes and tossed one to Ichigo. Putting it on, Yoruichi went to the door and opened it up. "Hello, Rangiku," she smiled.

The voluptuous strawberry blonde, Rangiku Matsumoto, stood in the doorway. "Hello, Yoruichi!" The women hugged before the lieutenant turned towards the sitting Ichigo. "Ichigo, why didn't you tell me you had this problem?" she said as she walked into the room, bags in hand. "I could've helped you when we first met!"

Ichigo looked at the floor ashamed. It was bad enough that Yoruichi and Kisuke knew of his problem. With Yoruichi's big mouth, he was mortified to think that the whole Soul Society knew of his shame. "Sorry…"

Rangiku knelt down in front of the boy. "Oh don't worry, Ichigo. By the time I'm done, you won't want to leave a woman's lips," she purred seductively. She turned to Yoruichi, "So what've you been doing since you started this little therapy?"

"Just a little skin-on-skin action. I needed to blindfold him or he'd pass out," Yoruichi admitted. "I called you here since you're the premiere expert on making-out."

"Aww! Can't we skip to the T&A lesson?" she said with a wink, much to Ichigo's discomfort.

The werecat shook her head. "One step at a time."

"Well, I'll be sure to enjoy those steps…" Rangiku said as she turned her attention to Ichigo. "Alright, Ichigo. It's time for lesson one." She knelt down to be at eye-level with the boy. "First thing's first, let's get this back on." She put the blindfold around Ichigo's eyes. "Now Ichigo, relax. Just feel it…" she whispered into his ear.

Ichigo stiffened when Rangiku kissed him. Ichigo stiffened immediately as Rangiku's soft lips, fluffy like clouds, touched him. Unlike Yoruichi's kisses, Rangiku's kiss took Ichigo's breath away. Her hands gently cradled his face as she took his lips. "Mmmmhhh…" she moaned. She pulled away and traced his lips with a finger. "Did that feel good, Ichigo?"

"Um…maybe?"

Rangiku pouted. "Wow, Yoruichi wasn't lying. Most men would be losing their heads right now," she noted. "Ah well, we've all day." She cupped Ichigo's face again and kissed him again.

Like with Yoruichi, Rangiku learned that she had to coax Ichigo to respond rather than force a reaction out of him. Sitting into his lap, Rangiku peppered his neck with kisses, her fingers gently running through his hair. To make matters more erotic, Rangiku had stripped down to her underwear, her bosom contained barely by a black bra while her ass was hugged tightly by a pair of matching black panties.

Not willing to sit idly by while Rangiku did all the work, Yoruichi returned to occupying Ichigo's backside, her lips joining Rangiku's in kissing his neck. "Try it, Ichigo," she whispered into his ear like a devious devil on his shoulder. "Kiss her and feel it for yourself."

His heart pounding in his chest, Ichigo reached out for Rangiku, not knowing where her head was in the darkness of the blindfold. Rangiku guided his hands to her face and he leaned forward. The fear in his mind melted as the soft warmth of Rangiku's lips touched his. He'd always looked away when he saw a couple kiss on the street or in a movie but he couldn't understand why he didn't like it, having never understood his fear of anything romantic or erotic. But Rangiku and Yoruichi were breaking down walls he'd kept up for years.

After a while Rangiku sensed that Ichigo had let his guard down and decided to add her tongue into the mix. "Open your mouth, Ichigo," she whispered softly in his ear. When Ichigo complied she glued her lips to his once more and slid her tongue into his mouth.

Ichigo's spine tingled with both pleasure and dread as Rangiku's tongue slitered into his mouth. But as her tongue touched his own pink organ he couldn't deny how good it felt. There was no denying it any longer. This simply felt good to him. His hands unconsciously reached for Rangiku's waist, grabbing her as he moaned into the kiss, losing himself to the surge of teenage hormones flowing through his brain.

Yoruichi grinned as her protégé and Rangiku made out in front of her. "I think he likes it," she teased.

Rangiku's nails raked over Ichigo's scalp, enticing him into submission with her tongue. Seeing how he was getting into the mood, Rangiku decided to take the next step. Pulling away from him, she reached for the blindfold and removed it, allowing Ichigo to see her in her barely-covered glory. Ichigo's ears burned with embarrassment when he saw Rangiku but having seen Yoruichi in her birthday suit helped him swallow his discomfort.

Tracing her lips, Rangiku smiled seductively at Ichigo. "Come on, give Rangiku a kiss. A woman appreciates it when her man makes the first move."

Ichigo suddenly froze up at the request but only for a moment. ' _Remember how it feels. Just remember how good it feels,'_ he told himself, silencing the butterflies in his belly. His shaky hands reached out grab Rangiku's shoulders and he leaned forward. Rangiku smiled and closed her eyes as Ichigo neared her, puckering up her lips in preparation. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ichigo closed the gap between them and pressed his lips into hers.

It was an awkward kiss but Rangiku expected it. Though Ichigo started it, the strawberry blonde deepened the kiss. Once again her tongue mingled with Ichigo's. Soon the boy was becoming enthralled by the woman's tongue, his eyes slowly closing as they made out.

Passion flourished through Rangiku. She'd always found Ichigo to be quite the handsome young man. When Yoruichi told her of his little problem, she jumped at the chance to sink her claws into him. And if she helped cure him of his phobia then two birds, one stone.

"Mmmmh…" went Ichigo when Rangiku wrapped her lips around his tongue, his manhood beginning to rise again underneath his robe as she sucked on his tongue. Slowly he ran a hand through her hair, pulling her against him. Her covered bosom pressed into his chest as they made out, swapping spit as Rangiku showed Ichigo the pleasure of a woman's lips.

When she parted for need of air, Rangiku wiped away the string of saliva still connecting them. "I think he's getting on board, wouldn't you say, Yoruichi?"

The werecat grinned. "Yes, I think we've gotten him comfortable. Let me go grab us some breakfast before we begin his next lesson."

Ichigo looked up at the smiling woman. "What's the next lesson?"

Both women looked at each other and grinned. Rangiku reached behind her and unclipped her bra, revealing her massive breasts.

"The T&A lesson."

To be continued


	5. Yoruichi & Rangiku's School of Breasts

Chapter Five: Yoruichi & Rangiku's School of Breasts

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lime!**

 **Urahara Shop**

Ichigo squirmed uncomfortably in front of the naked women in front of him. They'd had a quick breakfast before moving on to his next lesson. In addition to Rangiku taking off her bra, Yoruichi had shed her black robe, showing off her birthday suit once more. He was becoming accustomed to seeing women naked by now, what with spending the past few days getting very familiar with Yoruichi's body, but he was still nervous for what the two women had in mind. "So…what is the point of this lesson?"

Walking over to Ichigo, Yoruichi sat down next to the boy. She frowned when she saw the nervous look on his face but was undeterred. She patted his cheek while taking hold of his hand, squeezing it gently. "It's not just enough for you to get used to seeing women naked, Ichigo. That was only the first step. Now we have to get you used to touching a woman when you're in the middle of being intimate. And more importantly…" her hand went down to palm the bulge in Ichigo's robe, making him hiss with surprise from her sudden touch, "we want you to want to touch a woman."

"And for a woman, the quickest way to get any man aroused is with her breasts," Rangiku added. She cupped one of her huge melons and circled her large pink nipple with a finger. "So the next step is to help you appreciate the allure of a woman's breasts." She took hold of Ichigo's other hand and brought it to her neglected breast. "Go ahead, Ichigo. Touch me."

Yoruichi scooted behind Ichigo to let him focus his attention on the strawberry blonde lieutenant. The familiar rhythm of his thumping heart returned to him as his hand involuntarily squeezed her breast. He was surprised by how soft Rangiku's tit was. Rangiku gave a slight coo when Ichigo's hand squeezed her, her eyes flashing seduction at the boy, tempting him to continue.

The woman scooted closer, putting her hands on Ichigo's shoulders. "Go ahead, Ichigo. Touch them." She leaned forward and smiled. "Touch me."

A lump formed in Ichigo's throat. A part of him, the part that had ruled over him with its Erotophobia, screamed at Ichigo to stop. He remembered the night he'd walked in on his parents when he was but a little boy. The image stopped Ichigo for a second but only for a second. He closed his eyes and remembered lying on the futon with Yoruichi, her naked body pressed against his. The feeling he remembered helped spur him on, pushing away that dark memory.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ichigo raised his other hand and put it on Rangiku's other breast. ' _It's so soft…'_ he couldn't help but think as he touched the lieutenant's bosom.

Rangiku smiled and leaned back, letting Ichigo touch her as much as he wanted. His warm hands made her spine tingle. She stifled the moan in her throat when Ichigo's fingers gently brushed against her nipples. One thing that Rangiku tried to keep a secret was how sensitive her breasts were, especially her nipples. "Go ahead, Ichigo," she said with a sly smile. "Touch them as much as you want."

Ichigo lifted up her breasts and squeezed, quietly marveling how big and soft they were. "So soft…" he mumbled.

Giggling, Rangiku turned to her werecat friend. "I think he likes it," she said, glad to see that Ichigo was getting into it.

Smiling at the boy fondling Rangiku's breasts, Yoruichi knelt down next to Ichigo, putting a hand on his thigh. She looked down and saw that Ichigo's "little zanpakuto" was starting to rise. ' _Good. He's beginning to become aroused on his own accord.'_ She licked her lips as she thought of what Ichigo could do when he was finally free of his fears. "Ichigo," she said quietly, catching the boy's attention, Ichigo in the middle of fondling Rangiku's breast, "Why don't you feel mine?" she offered, cupping her own cleavage.

Ichigo lowered his gaze and eyed Yoruichi's tits. Her breasts weren't as big as Rangiku's but they were still considerable to behold, her dark skin heavily contrasting Rangiku's soft white skin capped off by her dark nipples. He gave a quick look at Rangiku who nodded for him to go ahead and indulge himself, finding herself turned on by Ichigo's soft squeezing. Taking his hands off Rangiku's breasts, Ichigo reached out and pressed his hand against Yoruichi's breast. Unlike Rangiku's, Yoruichi's tits were more firm.

Yoruichi grabbed Ichigo's hands and joined them in fondling her tits. "Do you like that, Ichigo?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Ye-yeah," Ichigo admitted.

Chuckling, Yoruichi leaned close and whispered into his ear. "Do you know what really turns on a woman? When you suck on her breasts," she teased.

Red became the color of Ichigo's face as he processed what Yoruichi just said. "Really? Women liked that?"

Rangiku came up from behind and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh yes, Ichigo," she purred in his ears. "Women's breasts can be quite sensitive. And it's quite a turn-on when a man lavishes his woman's breasts with his attention."

Cupping her breasts, Yoruichi winked at Ichigo. "Go on, Ichigo. Just imagine you're licking a bowl of ice cream," she instructed. She placed her hands gently around Ichigo's head and slowly lowered his face down into her cleavage. "Just close your eyes and do what feels natural."

The idea of licking a woman's breasts seemed extremely lewd to Ichigo but he knew that if Yoruichi wanted him to do it, he should do it. Closing his eyes, he opened his mouth and let his tongue timidly come out to play. Gently his tongue prodded the werecat's breasts for a few seconds before slowly dragging its way up her firm globe, licking her like he was licking a huge lollipop.

Yoruichi tilted her head back and sighed as Ichigo licked her soft breasts, her hands running through his hair soothingly. "Oooh, that feels good," she slurred.

The taste of Yoruichi's supple skin tasted strange to Ichigo but in a good way. With Yoruichi's hands making every nerve in his brain feeling like it was on fire, Ichigo lost himself as he licked Yoruichi's tits, covering the woman's dark-skinned globes with his saliva.

Pressing her own busy chest into Ichigo's back, Rangiku continued to whisper seductively into his ear. "Good, Ichigo. Very good. Now tend to her nipples. They're highly sensitive. Especially," she licked his earlobe sensually, "when you suck on them."

Losing himself to his hormones, Ichigo opened his eyes and looked up to see Yoruichi's face. He was surprised to see how flushed his friend was, her golden eyes glazed over and a sultry smile on her face. The look on her face spurred Ichigo on. Cupping her firm tits, Ichigo wrapped his lips around Yoruichi's dark nipple, his tongue lavishing it with his saliva.

"Ahhh!" Yrouichi couldn't help but moan loudly. Like Rangiku her tits were highly sensitive and Ichigo was surprisingly good at sucking her. "Just like that," she whispered, her head rolling back. Ichigo wrapped an arm around Yoruichi and sucked her tit harder, earning more moans from the woman.

"Oho!" Rangiku grinned. "I think he's getting into it!" She slid her hands into Ichigo's to touch his bare skin. "Now then," she looked up at the moaning Yoruichi and grinned. "Bite her tit."

"Mmmh?!" went Ichigo, confused.

"Not too hard now," Rangiku added, rubbing his shoulders. "Just gently bite her tit. Trust me, she'll love it."

Deciding to just go with it, Ichigo wrapped his arms tightly around Yoruichi's waist and bit down on Yoruichi's areola as gently as he could, not wanting to hurt the woman. His fears of hurting her faded, however, when Yoruichi let out a loud moan, her eyes rolling inot the back of her head as her legs rubbed together.

"See? She loves it," Rangiku said.

Spurred on by Yoruichi's reaction, Ichigo gripped her hardened nipple with his teeth and pulled back, watching Yoruichi's breast stretch out before her nipple slipped out, her boob bouncing back in place. The sight captivated Ichigo and he began to suck on her other nipple. He shivered as Yoruichi's hand slipped through his robe and ran down his back, sucking on her harder.

' _Ohhh, yeah,'_ Yoruichi inwardly moaned. "Like that…just like that…" she whispered. ' _He's quite good for someone who's so scared of sex. I feel like I'm going to cum soon. I can't wait for when he's finally ready.'_

She looked up at Rangiku and saw how the lieutenant had a frustrated look on her face, the strawberry blonde waiting impatiently for her turn. She decided that Rangiku shouldn't be left out. "Ichigo," she said, stopping him. Pulling his head away from her cleavage. "Why don't you have fun with Rangiku? She looks like she's ready for her turn."

Turning back to Rangiku, Ichigo saw the woman lean back on the futon and cupped her breast, beckoning him with a finger. As Ichigo neared her, she laid down on the futon, pulling Ichigo on top of her. The woman hummed as Ichigo started to suck on her breasts, the sounds filling the room. "Oh Ichigooooo…"

Ichigo nibbled on her tit like a baby, starting to get into it. "Mmmhhh…" he moaned before pulling back, stretching out her breast like he did Yoruichi. The two continued to lay on the futon, Ichigo sucking on Rangiku's breasts, until the woman turned her and saw Yoruichi wink at her. Disappointed but turned on nonetheless, Rangiku stopped Ichigo and sat up.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, wondering if he did something wrong.

"Nothing's wrong, Ichigo. But it's pretty clear that you've passed the lesson so I think it's time to move on to the next one." She and Rangiku got up and Yoruichi knelt down in front of the lieutenant. "I've been thinking about what to do next. We've gotten you used to seeing a woman naked and you've learned how to please a woman through foreplay. But I remembered what happened when Kisuke showed you that magazine. It's the sight of straight up intercourse your biggest weakness." She reached up and grabbed the hem of Rangiku's panties. "Your next lesson is simple…"

"What is it?" Ichigo asked nervously.

Pulling down Rangiku's panties, Yoruichi stood up and the two naked women embraced, both smiling at Ichigo. "You're going to watch us have sex."

To be continued


	6. Yoruichi & Rangiku's School of Voyerism

Chapter 6: Yoruichi & Rangiku's School of Voyeurism

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri!**

 **Urahara Shop; Yoruichi's Room**

Ichigo sat on the futon, his ears burning with embarrassment, while he watched Yoruichi and Rangiku kiss in front of him, their naked bodies grinding against one other while they ran their hands all over each other. "Is this…really necessary?" Ichigo asked, looking away. He felt aroused but it still felt wrong.

Rangiku pulled away from Yoruichi and walked over to Ichigo. Leaning down in front of him, she reached out and caressed his cheek. "This is for you, Ichigo. We want you to want to see sex. Because if you want to see sex, then you'll want to have it. Yoruichi and I talked it over during breakfast and decided that this was the best thing to teach you next."

As Yoruichi walked over to the futon, she helped Ichigo to his feet. "Ichigo, take off the robe," she instructed. When Ichigo's eyes flicked nervously over in Rangiku's direction she patted his shoulder. "Oh relax. Rangiku's seen plenty of men naked before."

"Hey!" Rangiku huffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Trusting Yoruichi, Ichigo undid the tie to the robe and let it slid off of his body. If Rangiku was angry about Yoruichi's quip, it died when she got a look at Ichigo in all his glory. "My, oh my, what a handsome boy you are," she said as she enjoyed the eye-candy that was Ichigo naked.

Taking him by the hand, Yoruichi sat him down in a chair. She kissed his forehead and smiled. "Ichigo, I want you to sit there and watch. Don't look away from us. I want you to watch us have sex and let yourself feel good watching it. Think you can do that?" she asked, knowing that she had to take this in small steps. Ichigo's therapy was going smoothly but all it took was one wrong turn and it was back to square one.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo nodded. "Okay…"

"Great!" Yoruichi walked back to Rangiku and they both got down on their knees on the futon. "Now then, shall we?" she asked her friend, grinning as their faces drew closer.

"Let's," Rangiku replied. "Let's give Ichigo a good show…"

Ichigo, sitting back in his chair, looked on as the two beautiful woman kissed each other. Rangiku eagerly met Yoruichi's tongue with her own, their kiss turning sloppy. Shivers ran down Yoruichi's spine as Rangiku's hand glided down her belly, her fingers tracing her smooth, toned abs. Their breasts pushed against each other, both women moaning into each other's mouths while their sensitive nipples touched.

"Mmmmh!" went the strawberry blonde when Yoruichi wrapped her lips around her tongue and sucked on it. Rangiku's hands trailed around the woman's wide hips and cupped her round, juicy ass. The werecat's tongue lewdly met Rangiku's, the sound echoing throughout the room. "Ahh…" she moaned.

Yoruichi broke the kiss and threw her head back when Rangiku started to attack her neck. Low moans slipped out of Yoruichi's mouth as the woman kissed her soft skin, sucking on it and leaving marks. Her back arched when Rangiku's hands squeezed her sexy bottom, her nails digging into her skin. In response she reached down and touched Rangiku's womanhood, finding her already wet. It wasn't surprising since both women were already horny thanks to Ichigo's playing with their breasts.

Her arms wrapping around Yoruichi's voluptuous form, Rangiku laid Yoruichi down onto her back. Crawling on top of her, the strawberry blonde kissed her way up Yoruichi's front, planting quick kisses to her belly, her navel, her breasts, her nipples, her neck until finally she reached Yoruichi's luscious lips. "Mmmhhh…"

Another wet kiss was shared between the two lovely ladies, their bodies heating up as they sensually rubbed their naked bodies into each other, Yoruichi panting for breath when Rangiku's knee rubbed her pussy. "Rangiku," she sighed, her voice sultry and seductive.

"Yoruichi…" Rangiku said back, licking Yoruichi's soft lips with her tongue. She pressed her lips against Yoruichi's cheek before she began to slide down Yoruichi's front, kissing her way back down her body.

"Oooh…" Yoruichi cooed softly, her hands gripping the sheets as Rangiku dragged her tongue across her breasts, just like Ichigo did shortly ago. Continuing to go lower, Rangiku licked and kissed her way down until she reached the spot between Yoruichi's legs.

Pushing the dark-skinned woman's legs up into the air, Rangiku grinned when she saw how wet Yoruichi was. "Oho?" she looked up at the woman and raised an eyebrow. "Someone's excited."

The werecat grinned. "What can I say," she glanced over at the watching Ichigo. "It's always kinky when somebody's watching."

Rangiku grinned back before going down on Yoruichi. When her lips touched Yoruichi's honeypot, the werecat arched her back and sighed. Yoruichi's hands went to Rangiku's head as the woman ate her out, her breasts heaving in the air as Rangiku's tongue ran across her wet folds, tasting her love juices.

"Ohhhh!" Yoruichi moaned, her eyes closing as Rangiku spread her folds with her fingers and her tongue delved into her honeypot. "So good…" she breathed.

"Yes," Rangiku purred, licking her wet lips. "You taste good."

"Ah!" Yoruichi gasped when she felt Rangiku's tongue lick her hardened clit. The buxom woman then slid two fingers into her wet snatch. "Oh! There!" she moaned, her toes curling. "Yes! Right there!" she moaned loudly. "Don't stop! Rangiku, don't stop!"

"Oooh!" Rangiku's fingers pumped in and out of Yoruichi rapidly, the lewd squishing sound filling the room along with Yoruichi's moans. "Are you about to cum, Yoruichi?"

"Yes! Oh yes!" Yoruichi cried out. Rangiku responded by sucking on her clit, making Yoruichi thrash against the futon. Her face twisted with pleasure and she rolled her eyes back. "Yes! YesyesyesyesyesyesYESSSS!" she shouted before the bubble inside her popped.

Rangiku pulled her fingers out of Yoruichi's gushing cunt and watched as the beautiful woman writhed in ecstasy, enjoying the look of debauchery that was plastered all over her face. She stuck her soiled fingers into her mouth and licked the juices off of her digits. "Mmmh…" she purred.

Though she experienced such an exquisite orgasm, Yoruichi recovered quickly. Sitting up, she pulled her friend into another wet, sloppy kiss, eagerly tasting her own juices on Rangiku's tongue. She gave a quick glance over to Ichigo to make sure the boy hadn't fainted and was pleased to see that he was watching them intently. ' _Good. We've gotten him to the point where he can watch two people get intimate without foaming at the mouth.'_ But she wasn't willing to end the lesson yet. She'd yet to let Rangiku have an orgasm of her own after all.

When Yoruichi grabbed her hips, Rangiku knew what Yoruichi hand in mind and leaned back, the two women positioning their hips correctly until their legs overlapped each other. Gripping the woman's leg tightly, Yoruichi lifted her hips and pressed her pussy against Rangiku's, the woman returning the gesture in kind.

"Ahh!" both women moaned at once as they scissored, grinding their pussies together. Grabbing the back of Yoruichi's head, Rangiku pulled the woman into a deep kiss. "Someone's frisky," Yoruichi teased when Rangiku palmed her breast, giving a slight groan when the woman squeezed her tit.

"What can I say? It's been too long since I've had some stress relief. Ooooh!" she moaned when Yoruichi reached down to rub her clit. "And when I have a sexy woman in front of me and a young, handsome man watching us, I can't possibly hold back."

Both women continued to scissor their pussies together. A torrent of moans spilled from their lips as they groped, squeezed and kissed each other all the while. Soon the two women were scissoring harder and faster, their bodies arching and heaving as they pleasured each other.

"Oh fuck!" Rangiku moaned, her head tilting backward. Her huge breasts bounced wildly as she lifted her hips back and forth. "So good! Oh god, I'm gonna cum soon!"

Already highly sensitive from her last orgasm, Yoruichi was close to sweet release again. "Me too!" She reached down and rubbed Rangiku's clit again. The lieutenant responded in kind. Suddenly it became a contest between the two of them to see who could outlast the other.

So horny was Rangiku that eventually it was her body that caved first. "Yes! OH YES!" she cried out in ecstasy. She stopped playing with Yoruichi's clit and threw herself back on the futon. "Ahhhh!" she shouted as she came. Yoruichi likewise threw herself back on the bed and cried out together with Rangiku, reaching her peak as well. Their pussies and hips became drenched from their squirting juices, staining the futon beneath them.

The two lay on the futon, their chests heaving for air as they struggled to recover. After a minute, Yoruichi sat up to check on Ichigo's progress. She was pleased to see that not only was the boy not unconscious from fainting but he was as hard as a rock. "Good to see you've learned to appreciate the beauty of sex," Yoruichi noted. "Now we can progress to the next-"

Yoruichi was interrupted when she heard footsteps approach the room. ' _That's strange. I told Kisuke and Tessai not to disturb me and to let the kids go have fun in town for the day. Nobody should be-'_

Ichigo watched the door open up and his eyes widened with horror when he saw who was standing in the doorway. "Hey, Yoruichi, I came by to see if Rangiku-OH MY GOD!" Rukia Kuchiki shrieked when she saw the scene before her. She'd seen many things but this was a first. "WHY IS EVERYONE NAKED?" she demanded.

Both Rangiku and Yoruichi looked at each other before smiling. They both had a naughty idea…

To be continued


	7. Rukia's School of Oral

Chapter 7: Rukia's School of Oral

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lime!**

 _ **Shortly afterwards…  
**_ **Urahara Shop; Yoruichi's Room**

"So let me see if I get this straight," Rukia started, trying to wrap her mind around what had transpired in front of her. "Ichigo, you're afraid of sex?"

Sitting in his chair back in his robe, Ichigo buried his face in his hands from embarrassment. Out of all the Soul Reapers, Rukia was the one person he didn't want to find out about his phobia. "Yeah…"

The girl then turned to Ichigo's "therapists" and raised an eyebrow at the women. "And you two have been trying to cure Ichigo of his phobia…how exactly?" she asked. She'd listened to Yoruichi's explanation but she was still trying to wrap her head around it.

Though they loathed to do it, both Yoruichi and Ranigku had thrown robes over them to cover up their nudity. Yoruichi continued explaining. "You see, Rukia, what we're doing is immersion therapy." She opened up her robe a little to tease the petite lieutenant. "We're getting Ichigo comfortable with nudity and sex so that he can enjoy it rather than foam at the mouth every time he walks in on a couple fucking."

Rukia turned her attention back to Ichigo. She could tell by the way he was ashamed of himself that this was serious. Her face turned soft and she walked over to her friend, putting a hand on the Substitute's shoulder. "Ichigo, why didn't you ever tell me?" In fact, Rukia herself was feeling ashamed herself for not noticing Ichigo's problem. ' _Of course I should've figured it out,'_ she chastised herself. ' _I spent two months in his closet and never noticed that he didn't jerk off when he thought he was alone.'_

When she felt hands touch her shoulders she turned her head to see the smiling face of Rangiku. Seeing the smile on Rangiku's face, Rukia frowned. She knew that look…

"Rukia," Rangiku said softly. "Why don't you, me and Yoruichi have a little girl's chat for a moment and let Ichigo cool off." Without waiting for her to answer, Rangiku took her hand and led her out of the room, followed by Yoruichi.

Seeing Ichigo watch them leave, Yoruichi smiled at him. "Don't worry. We'll get back to your lessons as soon as we have a little chat…"

Ichigo watched them leave and sighed. He shifted around in his chair uncomfortably, his erection dying down. He closed his eyes and thought about what he'd seen. His eyes furrowed in frustration as the dark memory of his coming across his parents having sex crept up, the haunting image clashing with the sight of Rangiku eating Yoruichi out. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo opened his eyes and sighed, slumping back in his chair.

He waited and waited for the women to return. He heard them arguing in the other room but couldn't quite make out what they were talking about. Just when boredom was about to drive him bonkers, he heard the door open up.

Yoruichi walked into the room carrying a tray full of food. Ichigo hadn't realized how much time had passed and that it was already after noon. Setting down the tray on a table, Yoruichi gestured for Ichigo to join her. Ichigo sat down opposite her and they began to eat riceballs. "So what did you and Rukia talk about?"

"Oh, we merely asked her to keep quiet about it. Rangiku's negotiating with her right now." She took a bite out of her riceball and chewed it quietly before looking up at the boy. "How are you feeling, Ichigo?"

Ichigo munched on his lunch, staring at the table silently for a moment before looking up at his friend. "Okay…"

Yoruichi reached across the table and grabbed Ichigo's hand. "I hope you understand, Rangiku and I are only trying to help. I know," she gave him a playful smile, "that what we're doing is rather extreme. But I've always held to the idea that you need to face your fears head on. Tell me, Ichigo, do you feel like you've made any progress at all?" she asked. "Yes, you've become accustomed to feeling a woman's body and engaging in a little foreplay but I don't want to have you leave and then tomorrow you end up right the way you were before."

"I…" Ichigo looked down at her hand and sighed. "I feel strange." He looked up at Yoruichi. "I'm not dumb. I see Keigo and Mizuiro brag about hitting on women all the time and it bugs me that I at least fantasize about women without feeling like my heart will explode from fear. Part of me couldn't understand how sex could feel good. Every time I thought about it, that night would come back to haunt me. I used to have nightmares about it when I was a kid." He looked up at her and gave her a warm smile. "But I think I'm starting to get it now. The memory keeps showing up but I can finally push it back down."

Yoruichi's smile widened, knowing that they were making serious progress. "Glad to hear it. And besides," she let go of Ichigo's hand and traced her lips. "You've no idea how much you can turn a woman on, Ichigo," she said seductively.

Ichigo blushed but the feeling was interrupted when he heard the door open behind him. He saw Rangiku and Rukia walk into the room and noticed a nervous look on Rukia's face. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much…" Rangiku said, her eyes glinting deviously. "I was talking things over with Rukia here and we've come to an agreement. She'll keep quiet about our little therapy…provided she joins in."

Ichigo's jaw dropped, the shock growing when he saw Rukia's nervous expression give way to a sly smile. "Seriously? Rukia, what do you mean you're joining in?"

"Well," Rukia reached for blouse and grabbed the hem. "Thinking it over, I realized that if I'd learned about your problem earlier, I could have helped you and saved some embarrassment. Besides, I can't let Rangiku and Yoruichi have all the fun."

The stunned expression on Ichigo's face remained as Rukia pulled her blouse over her head, exposing her petite chest to Ichigo. As Rukia undressed, Yoruichi and Rangiku got up and removed their black robes, returning to their birthday suits. Rukia peeled off her panties and got down on the bed. Ichigo's breath hitched as he stared at his friend in the nude. He would have been repulsed but after spending some much quality time with the two other women he found that he surprisingly wasn't bothered by it.

Rukia turned to address the naked werecat. "So, what did you want me to teach him?" she asked. Rangiku gave her the rundown but the lieutenant was a bit confused as to what she could possibly teach Ichigo that they already hadn't besides full-on penetration.

Sitting down next to her, Rangiku looked at Rukia's lips. "I know," she turned back to Ichigo and grinned. "Why don't you teach Ichigo how good oral sex could feel?" she suggested.

This time Ichigo did come close to fainting. Squirming in the chair, Ichigo looked at Rangiku uncomfortably. "Oral? You mean…with your mouth?"

"Of course. That's what oral sex is," Rangiku pointed out. "Now get out of that robe and come here."

Nodding, Ichigo hesitantly got up and walked back over to the futon. He was extremely hesitant to show his naked body to Rukia but figured at this point he had nothing to lose. He let the robe slide past his shoulders and stood before the three in the nude once more.

Rukia was quite surprised by how big Ichigo was. Even soft, it certainly gave the small girl ideas. She'd always had a crush on Ichigo, despite knowing Orihime's feelings towards him, and a part of her felt a lewd thrill at playing with his manmeat. "Wow, Ichigo…" she said, beckoning for Ichigo to get closer. "You certainly do come equipped for the occasion."

"Right? That's what we said!" Rangiku laughed. "Oh! But if looks like it's lost its steam," she noted when she saw how limp and flaccid Ichigo's cock was.

Grabbing the blindfold, Yoruichi put it around Ichigo's eyes, repeating the same drill as last time. "Ichigo, I want you to stand still and just learn to enjoy a woman's mouth. Okay?"

"Okay," Ichigo replied, wondering what Rukia was about to do. "Ah!" he gasped when he felt a warm hand touch his limp manhood.

"Just relax, Ichigo," Yoruichi whispered into the boy's ear while Rukia gently stroked him. "It'll feel good soon."

Rukia's hand was softer than Ichigo had imagined, her small hand slowly but gently stroking up and down Ichigo's cock. She heard Ichigo gasp and shake out of fear and knew that Yoruichi and Rangiku was telling her the truth about his problem. "Don't be scared, Ichigo," she said as she worked his cock, his manhood slowly rising for the occasion in her soft grip. "It'll feel really good soon enough."

After a few more gentle strokes, Ichigo was back to being hard as a rock again, his erection throbbing in Ichigo's hands. "Wow," Rukia marveled, feeling a little intimidated by Ichigo's size. "Now we really have to break your phobia, Ichigo."

The boy would have responded but his rebuttal was lost amidst the loud gasp he made when he felt something hot touch the tip of his manhood. "Ru…kia…" he moaned, his legs wobbling uncontrollably as Rukia's tongue licked his sensitive head.

"See, Ichigo? It's not so bad," Yoruichi replied, pressing her naked breasts into his back. "Just relax and feel good," she instructed.

Rukia hummed as she dragged her tongue across Ichigo's long length, the boy's taste making her head begin to fog up with want. She enjoyed listening to Ichigo sputter small grunts and moans, the boy clearly trying to decide whether or not Rukia giving him head was a good thing. ' _Well if my tongue won't work him over…'_ she said as she dragged her tongue back up to Ichigo's sensitive tip, ' _let's see how well he takes me giving him the works.'_

In the darkness of the blindfold, Ichigo's sense of touch felt magnified. His spine tingled with sensation as Yoruichi dragged her naked breasts up and down his back while the wet tongue licking his crotch seemed to amplify his hypersensitivity. A part of him was disappointed when Rukia's tongue left only to gasp and give an uncontrollable moan when a hot and wet vacuum engulfed his manhood. "What…what are you doing, Rukia?" he moaned, leaning back into Yoruichi's embrace.

Her arms wrapping around the shaking Ichigo, Yoruichi purred into his ear. "Isn't it obvious, Ichigo? Rukia said she'd teach you how good oral sex is. So right now she's sucking you off."

Rukia's head bobbed up and down Ichigo's cock, taking the boy into her mouth. She was a little intimidated by Ichigo's size but was undeterred. She turned her head and dragged her tongue across the side of Ichigo's haft again, covering his cock with her saliva. Wrapping her lips around the head, she relaxed her jaw and her throat and took Ichigo as deep as she could. Her slurping and gagging sounds filled Ichigo's ears, making the naughtiness of it all that much more apparent.

"Glllckk! Glurkkk!" gagged Rukia as Ichigo went down her throat. After a period of experimenting with some bananas Rukia had learned to suppress her gag reflex, allowing her to give Ichigo the blissful experience of a deep throat.

"Oh my! Look at Rukia go!" Rangiku teased, scooting closer to the three after watching them for minutes. "Who knew that the quiet Rukia Kuchiki was such a good cocksucker?"

Pulling back for breath, Rukia whipped the spit dripping from her lips and gave Rangiku a sly grin. "I guess I learned by watching you."

"Hey!" Rangiku pouted playfully.

Chuckling, Rukia resumed to sucking off Ichigo's thick cock. ' _God, he's so big. I'm getting wet just sucking him off…'_ Her tongue was flattened by Ichigo's thick girth, the top touching the back of her throat. Saliva drooled down her chin but it didn't deter her.

Ichigo endured minute after minute of Rukia's heavenly blowjob until finally he felt something that was foreign to him. It was a bubbling, hot feeling that was swelling in his loins, the pressure building inside of him. "Yoruichi!" he cried out, reaching behind him to grab Yoruichi's thighs. "I…it's…"

Yoruichi's lips formed a knowing smile. She nodded at Rangiku who reached down and began to fondle his tender balls. Ichigo tensed up and arched his back, his hands squeezing Yoruichi's soft thighs. "Go ahead, Ichigo. Cum for us," she whispered.

"Oh…ohhhhh!" Ichigo cried out, feeling ecstasy wash over him for the first time as he reached orgasm. "Ahhh!"

Rukia was waiting for Ichigo to cum but she was still taken by surprise. In an instant, a deluge of spunk flooded her mouth, her cheeks bulging like a squirrel that was full of nuts. She swallowed the thick cum but was forced to pull back. Even as her mouth left his cock, Ichigo continued to shoot thick ropes of cum, painting his friend's face with white. "Good grief," she murmured, the heat of Ichigo's cum sinking into her skin. "You don't have a cock, Ichigo. You've a firehose."

Yoruichi helped Ichigo down onto the futon, letting him sit in her lap. "Did that feel good, Ichigo?"

"Yeah," Ichigo admitted, panting for breath.

Rangiku leaned forward and licked a string of cum off Rukia's face. "Mmmmh, tasty," she purred. "What have you been eating, Ichigo? Pineapple? And so much at once."

"That's to be expected, seeing as this is the first time Ichigo's had an orgasm. "He's had seventeen years' worth of cum built up." As Rukia wiped herself off with a rag, Yoruichi removed the blindfold. "You ready for your next lesson?" she asked, winking at Rukia."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked before he saw Rukia lay down on her back and pull her legs back, spreading her pussy to reveal her pink hole.

"Now you're going to give Rukia oral…"

To be continued


	8. Rukia's School of Oral pt2

Chapter 8: Rukia's School of Oral pt.2

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lime!**

 **Urahara Shop; Yoruichi's Room**

A few days ago, Ichigo would have been repulsed at the idea of giving another woman oral. But now, there was a part of him that was becoming to grow with every teaching that the three beautiful women taught him about sex.

He turned his head to look at Yoruichi, the woman gently running her hand through his hair as he sat on the futon, leaning into her embrace while Rangiku sat next to him, rubbing herself as she watched everything unfold. "You want me…to…"he looked back at Rukia, who continued to lie before him, her legs spread while she looked down at him, the look on her face both anxious and nervous.

"That's right, Ichigo," Rangiku said, leaning forward to put a hand on his shoulder. "We want you to eat her out. Don't worry," she said quickly when she saw the flicker of fear in his eyes, "It'll feel great. To you and to her."

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo crawled away from Yoruichi's lap and crawled towards the awaiting Rukia. Leaning down, he felt his body shake as he neared Rukia's womanhood, her pink lips moist with her juices from her sucking off Ichigo.

As much as Yoruichi wanted to blindfold Ichigo, she figured that he needed to see what he was doing. Not only that, she felt that Ichigo was becoming more comfortable with the idea of sex that he would be handle a little mouth-to-pussy action.

This time it was Rangiku's turn to slide behind Ichigo, wrapping her arms as she whispered into his ear like a seductive wraith. "Use your fingers first, Ichigo. Get a feel of what a woman's insides feel like," she instructed.

Ichigo looked up at Rukia, who quietly nodded for him to do it. Calming his trembling hands, he reached out with his hand and stuck a finger out. Rukia gave a sharp inhale of breath when Ichigo's finger touched her sensitive pussy, the digit running up her pink folds. Ichigo was surprised by how warm and wet Rukia's pussy was, having previously suppressed all sexual desires before this.

Under Rangiku's guidance Ichigo started to rub Rukia's pussy with several fingers. He watched as Rukia arched her back and panted heavily from having her womanhood touched, his fingers pressing against her folds just shy of penetration. Ichigo's fingers became slickened with her juices, his cheeks burning from how Rukia looked at him with a panting face.

"You see?" Rangiku teased, her hands gently massaging his shoulders. "She likes it. Now then, lean over and lick her. Believe me," she reached around him and rubbed Rukia clit, enjoying how the petite girl gasped and arched her back in ecstasy. "Women love a man who can use their mouth."

Emboldened by Rangiku's sensual touches, Ichigo leaned down until his face was in between Rukia's legs. He gripped Rukia's thin, soft thighs before sticking out his tongue. Calming himself, Ichigo gave Rukia's womanhood a quick lick, tasting her juices. The taste was bizarre, unlike anything Ichigo had tasted before but it wasn't strange in a bad way or made him repulsed with disgust. He gave Rukia another lick…and then another…and then another…finding himself liking the taste of a woman.

"Ichigo," Yoruichi said as she watched him. "A woman's pussy isn't an ice cream cone. Don't just lick it like a lollipop. Use your tongue a little more."

"Yeah," Rangiku added. "Remember when I ate Yoruichi out? Do it like that."

Nodding, Ichigo buried his face in Rukia's muff and mimicked what he saw Rangiku do. Unlike his previous attempts, this garnered an actual response from Rukia, who clutched the futon beneath her as Ichigo's tongue sensually licked her pussy. "Ahhh…" she moaned.

The young teen caught the scent of Rukia's womanhood and it made his head spin. He'd no idea that the small and taste of a woman could be so…so…intoxicating. "Mmmh…" he unconsciously moaned as he licked her pussy, enjoying the sounds his friend was making.

"Very good, Ichigo," Rangiku praised, getting turned on by watching the debauchery. "Now then…" she took hold of Ichigo's hand and guided it back to Rukia's wet snatch. "Why don't you try fingering her?"

Ichigo blinked. "Finger her? But I already-"

Rangiku put a finger to his lips. "Oh no, I don't mean just rub her lips a little." She guided his fingers until they pressed against her entrance. "I want you to stick your fingers inside of her."

"Go on, Ichigo," Rukia replied, feeling turned on by Ichigo's licking. She reached down and spread her lips. "Finger me."

The dark memory that plagued Ichigo flashed through Ichigo's mind but he quickly stifled it and did as he was instructed. He was surprised how easily his fingers slid into her womanhood. Ichigo inwardly marveled at how soft and wet Rukia's insides were, his fingers being sucked into her snatch.

"That's it," Rangiku egged on, "Now pump them in and out, nice and slow," she said, gently grabbing Ichigo's wrist.

Rukia cooed and moaned as Ichigo slide his fingers in and out of her. The already dirty futon became filthier as Rukia's juices dripped onto the sheets. Rukia spread her legs wider, her head tilting back as Ichigo's fingers reached deep into her with every thrust. The boy became bolder as the minutes rolled by, his hand moving faster. He could hear a dirty sound emanating from Rukia's snatch, the lewd squishing sound filling his ears.

"Don't just stick them in and out," Rangiku instructed. She wrapped her arms around his chest and rubbed her tits into his back. "Feel her pussy. Find her special spots to make her feel really good."

Nodding, Ichigo quickened his fingers pace. This time though, he scissored his fingers in and out. Because Rukia was on the small side, Ichigo easily found her sweet spots. Rukia cried out as Ichigo touched her G-spot, making her see stars. Her toes curled and she arched her back, crying out in ecstasy as the bubble in her stomach grew. "Oh yes!"

"Ooooh! She's really getting into it." Rangiku, still rubbing her breasts into Ichigo's back, her pussy becoming wet again as her nipples ran up and his skin, making heat blossom in her chest. "Ichigo," she said, licking the boy's earlobe. "Lick her clit."

"Her clit?"

"Yes. It's the most sensitive part of a woman," Rangiku replied. "Geez, didn't they teach you this in sex-ed?" she asked out of curiosity.

"I…might not have been paying attention," Ichigo admitted.

Rangiku chuckled. "Well, then it's a good thing we decided to give you the hands-on approach," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

Smiling back, Ichigo leaned down until his face was once more in front of Rukia's cunt. Rukia writhed in pleasurable agony as Ichigo thrust his fingers in and out of her snatch, hitting her sweet spot over and over again. When Rukia felt a hot tongue lick her sensitive bundle of nerves. "Oh god!" she groaned. Her hands went to Ichigo's head, her fingers digging into his hair as she panted for breath. She couldn't believe that Ichigo was so good at this and he was only doing this for the first time. Ichigo's tongue flicked across her clit, sending jolt after jolt of pleasure coursing through her veins. Her pussy clamped down on Ichigo's digits and she covered his hand in her juices. "Ahh! Ahhh!" She squeezed her eyes shut and arched her back until her body was making a full one-eighty degree angle. "Ahhhh!"

Taking his mouth away from Rukia's clit, Ichigo watched as Rukia writhed and moaned as if she was possessed. Her body shook while she lay on the bed, her pussy gushing all over Ichigo's hand. Ichigo watched in fascination as Rukia's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her face twisting until it formed a mask of debauchery.

Ichigo pulled his fingers out of Rukia's snatch, looking around for a rag to clean his hand. Rangiku, however, took hold of Ichigo's hand and licked the juices off of it, purring seductively as she tasted Rukia's juices on his fingers. Looking down at Rukia, Rangiku raised an eyebrow. "Wow, Rukia, you looked like you haven't came in years," she noted.

Panting, Rukia merely chuckled. "It's been a while…"

Yoruichi crawled over to the trio and sat down next to Ichigo. "Well now, I think we're making a lot of progress with you, Ichigo. But we're only getting started…"

Ichigo noticed the gleam in her eyes and wondered what she had in mind. "What are we going to do next?"

Yoruichi grinned. "Oh, you'll see…"

To be continued


	9. Ichigo's Final Test

Chapter Nine: Ichigo's Final Test

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! **

_**Several Days Later…  
**_ **Kurosaki House; Ichigo's Room**

It had been a long couple of days for Ichigo, having spending the past few days with Yoruichi for his therapy. She, Rangiku and Rukia had worked together to help cure Ichigo of his phobia, using many different methods to get him to want to have sex. Finally though, Isshin called and reminded Yoruichi that Ichigo had school so she had to let him go for the day, promising that she'd be in touch with him.

Once he was away from the seductive trio Ichigo thought about all that'd happened and found that he had been acting silly for so long. At school his mind drifted to dirty places, especially during P.E. with the girls in their gym shorts, although Rukia said that was to be expected since Ichigo had never been attracted to anyone before. She reminded Ichigo to not let his new found arousal go to his head and to not act like Keigo, to which Ichigo chuckled and agreed.

He lay there on the bed and waited, wondering when Yoruichi would get a hold of him. He left the window open in case she showed up in cat form but there'd been no sign of her. "I wonder where she is?" he wondered as he lay there. "She said she had something special prepared for me before I left. I wonder what it is?"

His musings were interrupted when he saw something fly into his room though the window like a meteor. A sudden sense of Déjà vu came to Ichigo as the large balloon splat across the wall of his room, covering it in red blood. "AW C'MON!" Ichigo yelled, "DAMMIT, KISUKE! IT TOOK ME DAYS TO CLEAN THE LAST ONE!"

Slowly the paint trickled down forming a message for Ichigo.

" _Ichigo, Yoruichi wants to see you. Come to the Urahara Shop for your last lesson."_

"DAMMIT KISUKE!" Ichigo shrieked in anger. "THIS STILL LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING OUT OF A HORROR MOVIE."

The red letters spelled out another message at the bottom. " _P.S. If you still think this is something out of a horror movie, you've still got no sense of humor."_

 _"_ Screw you, Kisuke!"

He headed out the door and told his father he'd be gone for a little while. What he did not do was inform his family about the message, however. So when poor Yuzu went up to Ichigo's room to borrow a book she saw the bloody message and had the same reaction as the last time.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Urahara Shop**

Ichigo walked down the hallway towards Yoruichi's room. Kisuke was nowhere to be seen, Tessai telling him that he was away on vacation. He pointed to Yoruichi's room and told him that she was waiting for him.

Reaching Yoruichi's room, Ichigo politely knocked on it. "Yoruichi?"

"Come in, Ichigo."

Ichigo opened the door and the first thing his senses picked up was the heavy perfume in the air. The room was dimly lit by candles and soft music played. On the futon in the middle of the room sat Yoruichi. Ichigo's cheeks burned bright red when he saw that Yoruichi was wearing lingerie, having prepared herself for Ichigo's final lesson by going on a shopping spree at the local mall. Ichigo found it perplexing. He'd seen Yoruichi naked so many times and yet she looked even sexier when it was covered up.

"Hello, Ichigo. Come in. Make yourself comfortable," Yoruichi purred, staring at Ichigo with eyes filled with devious intent. "Go ahead and close the door. Don't worry, I took the liberty of soundproofing the room so you don't have to worry about the others hearing us."

Ichigo closed the door and moved over to the scantily-clad Yoruichi, stepping out of his shoes and socks before sitting down in front of her.

Yoruichi smiled at her protégé before putting a hand on his thigh. "How have you been?" she asked.

"I'm okay. Um…what is all this?" Ichigo asked. "Where's Rukia and Rangiku?"

"Oh, they said that they had to return to the Soul Society since their vacation ended. It's just you…" her hand started to snake up his thigh, "and me. I've done everything I can to help you break your phobia of sex. So now, for your final test…" She put her hands on Ichigo's shoulders and leaned close until Ichigo could see his reflection in her golden eyes. "I want you to fuck me. We're not using the headband and I'm not going to coax you. I want you to give in to the feelings you've developed and fuck me."

Ichigo looked at Yoruichi with a look of puzzlement, which much surprised the werecat. "But…Yoruichi…" he suddenly remembered the catalyst that started this whole therapy to being with. "I thought that you…and Kisuke…were together. I saw you-"

Chuckling, Yoruichi kissed his cheek, silencing him. "Kisuke and I aren't in any relationship. We're more friends with benefits than lovers. Besides," she smiled from ear to ear. "Right now he's busy banging Soi-Fon so I don't think he would care."

Ichigo looked at her astonished. "Kisuke…and Soi-Fon? I thought they hated each other."

"Oh that's just an act. They think I don't know but they're really sweet on each other when nobody is around. She simply acts like she hates Kisuke to keep up appearances."

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"ACHOO!" Soi-Fon sneezed. "Lady Yoruichi must be talking about me."

The other occupant in her bed looked at her cross. "Could you mind not sneezing on me?" Kisuke asked.

Rolling her eyes, Soi-Fon merely put her hands on Kisuke's chest and continued to ride his cock, the bed shaking as the two secret lovers fucked like animals.

 _ **Back to the plot…**_

Deciding that the time for discussion was over, Yoruichi reached for Ichigo's shirt and tugged it off of him. The hair on the back of Ichigo's neck stood on end as Yoruichi put a hand on his chest and pushed him down onto his back. Yoruichi palmed Ichigo's manhood through his pants, smiling when she felt the boy harden from her subtle touch. To tease Ichigo further, Yoruichi was slow in taking off his pants, dragging the zipper slowly in an almost agonizing pace. Finally she pulled off Ichigo's pants, tugging off his boxers along with them.

Yoruichi licked her lips as her eyes at up the sight of the naked boy beneath her. It had been almost torture for her the past few days to have someone as handsome and sexy as Ichigo at her fingertips and yet not being able to act on her carnal urges. Now though, there was nothing to stop Ichigo from rocking her world at last.

Ichigo's arms embraced Yoruichi as the scantily-clad woman crawled on top of him. He covered his mouth with his hand when Yoruichi dragged her tongue up his chest, teasing his nipples before kissing her way up Ichigo's neck. Yoruichi pulled his hand away and traced his lips with a finger. "No hiding it, Ichigo. Nobody's here to listen. I want to hear all the sounds you make…" she whispered. Her lips hovered over Ichigo's, her purple hair tickling his face as she loomed over him, her hands gently running through his hair. She waited for Ichigo to make the first move, hoping that the training she'd put him through stuck.

He didn't have to keep her waiting for long. Ichigo leaned up and pressed his lips against Yoruichi's. Though Ichigo started it, It was Yoruichi who deepened the kiss. Her tongue slithered into Ichigo's mouth, tempting the boy. Running his hands across her back, his fingertips sliding up the curves of her spine, Ichigo wrapped his lips around Yoruichi's' tongue and sucked on it, remembering what Rangiku taught him.

The two rolled around on the futon, their hands exploring each other's bodies while their tongues tied together. Yoruichi was pleasantly surprised to find herself on her back, Ichigo on top of her. His hands reached for her covered bosom, his thumbs dipping beneath the thin fabric to pull it down by a hair, exposing the woman's dark nipples. Finally air became a necessity and the two broke the kiss, their mouths only inches apart for another kiss. "I'm impressed, Ichigo," Yoruichi purred, her nails raking across his back, earning a heated groan from the boy. "You've become quite the kisser."

"I had good teachers."

The reply earned him another kiss. Yoruichi moaned into the kiss when Ichigo's thumbs circled her nipples, "Mmmhh…" She responded by sensually grinding her body against Ichigo's, satisfied when she felt something beginning to poke her inner thigh.

The two kissed passionately for several minutes, sweat beginning to bead down Ichigo's body as his body heated up by his friend's sensual grinding. His heart pounded against his chest as his hands reached behind Yoruichi to unclip her bra. The dark memory and the fears that'd kept him from enjoying the pleasures of the flesh tried to interrupt him, to remind him of how scarred he was deep down.

Ichigo easily quashed that memory with little effort. He would not be afraid anymore.

Removing Yoruichi's bra, Ichigo tossed it to the side before looking down to marvel at the werecat's breasts. Yoruichi smiled as Ichigo cupped her large melons to fondle them, closing her eyes and sighing heavenly as her protégé played with her breasts. She bit down on her lip when Ichigo pinched her tender areolas. "Ohhh!" she cried out when Ichigo pulled on her nipples, stretching out her breasts. Her back arched and she clutched the sheets. The pair of black panties she still wore soon became wet. She opened her eyes and grinned at Ichigo when he finally let go, her breasts bouncing back into place. "My, aren't you the perverted one," she teased.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Who's the one who taught me to be perverted?" he countered.

"Ahahah…fair enough," Yoruichi said. She wrapped her arms around him and rolled over, putting Ichigo on his back. "Why don't I show you how perverted I can be?" She slid down Ichigo's naked body, dragging her breasts across his chest and stomach before reaching his cock. She was beyond pleased to see that Ichigo was hard as a rock by now. Looking back up at Ichigo, Yoruichi thumbed the hem of her panties before slowly sliding them off, tossing them away to join her abandoned bra and joining Ichigo in the nude. "You showed me how good you are when it comes to kissing," Yoruichi purred as she turned around, backing her luscious ass up to Ichigo's face. "Now why don't you show me how well you can eat a girl out?"

Yoruichi's wet snatch neared Ichigo's face while she herself face Ichigo's rigid manhood. Wrapping his arms around Yoruichi's waist, Ichigo closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Once again the dark fears clawed at the back of his mind but Ichigo pushed it down once more, not letting his fears get in the way of the pleasure that Yoruichi was promising.

The werecat shivered as Ichigo's warm tongue touched her honeypot. "Ohhh…" she moaned before turning her attention back to Ichigo's cock that was in front of her face. Gripping it in her soft hand, Yoruichi opened her mouth and eagerly wrapped her lips around the head to take him into her mouth.

The room became filled with the soft moans of Ichigo and Yoruichi as they got each other off 69-style. Thanks to Rukia's instruction, Ichigo had become quite proficient in the art of cunnilingus. The taste and smell of Yoruichi's cunt made Ichigo want more, his teenage hormones becoming unchained as Yoruichi sucked him off. His tongue licked her wet lips, occasionally flicking her hardened clit. Yoruichi took Ichigo deep into her throat; like Rukia she had learned to suppress her gag reflex to take deepthroat Ichigo. She hummed at Ichigo's thick taste, having come to love the taste of Ichigo's cock after sucking him off multiple times over the course of his therapy. Ichigo responded to the tight vacuum that was Yoruichi's mouth by palming her juicy ass, squeezing her cheeks. Yoruichi's gag filled the room, her saliva dripping down her chin to cover Ichigo's balls.

Yoruichi was always surprised by how sensitive Ichigo was. When she pulled her head back to give herself a breath of air she cupped Ichigo's tender sac while stroking the long length. The moan Ichigo gave was eaten up by her snatch, making Yoruichi's toes curl from the feeling. She saw Ichigo's hips thrust up and knew that he was close. It didn't bother her that Ichigo was cumming so quickly; the first load was always the quickest after all.

Ichigo moaned into Yoruichi's cunt again and again as his friend got him off. He felt that hot, swelling sensation grow in his loins and his body shook beneath Yoruichi's before he felt the growing heat flow through his cock. Taking his mouth away from Yoruichi's dripping snatch, Ichigo threw his head back. "Yoruichi!" he cried out in ecstasy before he climaxed.

"Mmmmh!" Yoruichi hummed as Ichigo's cock exploded, covering her face and her hand in his white cum. "You let out quite a lot. You were only given a day's reprieve and this is how much you give out on the first load? That's certainly a pleasant surprise," she noted before rolling off of Ichigo. She grabbed a rag she kept next to the futon and wiped her hand and face clean. She would've licked the spunk off but she wanted to enjoy kissing Ichigo again and she didn't think he'd enjoy the taste of his own spunk.

Ichigo sat up, waiting for Yoruichi to turn back to him. He saw her reach into a small bag besides the futon and pulled out a small bottle. From the bottle she pulled out a pink pill, swallowing it. Turning back to Ichigo, she crawled over to the boy, smiling seductively at him as she approached him. Sitting down in front of him, Yoruichi took her feet and wedged Ichigo's softened cock between them.

"Yoruichi…" Ichigo moaned, his head rolling back as Yoruichi stroked him with her feet to work him back to hardness. "What did you just take?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, just a contraceptive," Yoruichi explained. "I don't think either of us are ready to become parents," she said with a smile, her hand running over the spot where her womb lay within her. "I want to enjoy a nice, thick creampie."

It didn't take her long to get Ichigo nice and hard again. Laying down on her back, Yoruichi spread her legs. She reached for her pussy and spread it wide to show Ichigo her pink hole. "Ichigo, put it in me," she said.

Ichigo crawled over to Yoruichi until he was between her legs. He gripped his cock and guided it towards Yoruichi's entrance. He knew that this was it. This was the end. He was about to not only lose his virginity but cast off the fears he had ever since he was a little boy.

Just before he was about to slide his cock into Yoruichi, that flash of memory came back to him one last time, trying desperately to stop Ichigo. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ichigo quelled that dark memory once and for all. Steeling his nerve, he smiled down at Yoruichi and gave a sharp thrust of his hips, sliding his cock into her pussy.

Both Ichigo and Yoruichi gave a quick as the boy filled the werecat's womanhood. Ichigo's mind almost caved in on itself as the tight, warm and wet embrace of a woman embraced his cock, his chest heaving as he panted with growing lust. Yoruichi's eyes widened as Ichigo stretched her pussy wide. She'd imagined the past several days what it would be like for her to claim Ichigo's virginity but this was better than she imagined. "Fuck," she groaned, arching her back as Ichigo bottomed out her pussy.

Ichigo's heart continued to pound inside his chest as he reveled in the feel of Yoruichi's pussy. He couldn't believe that he was ever afraid of this. "Yoruichi…" he moaned, his hands going to her waist instinctively before he gasped in surprise when Yoruichi's legs wrapped around him.

"Go on, Ichigo. Move your hips," she said, pulling him until his body was pressed against hers. "Fuck me to your heart's content."

Ichigo's lips met hers while his hips slowly pulled back, moaning into her mouth as he felt the bliss of her walls moving around him. Pulling out until only the head remained, Ichigo thrust back into her depths, this time Yoruichi moaning into his mouth.

The room became filled with the subtle sound of Ichigo's hips slapping Yoruichi's, their moans muffled by their lewd kiss. Yoruichi wrapped her arms around Ichigo's broad shoulders, digging her nails into him as he slowly pumped in and out of her. "How does it feel?" she whispered.

"Good! You feel so good!" Ichigo responded, his hips moving faster now. "Yoruichi!"

"That's it," Yoruichi grinned, dragging her nails across his back to incite him further. "Harder! Faster! Deeper!" she moaned, clutching the boy as he pounded her pussy.

Ichigo happily obliged her. Hs hips started to slam into her with more force and more speed, sending shivers down Yoruichi's spine as wave after wave of pleasure hit her from Ichigo's thrusts. Her golden eyes widened when Ichigo shifted his hips to hit her special sweet spot. "Oh god!" she gasped when Ichigo hit her G-spot. "There! That's the spot!" she moaned uncontrollably. "Right there!"

Knowing he found Yoruichi's most sensitive spot, Ichigo smiled and started to fuck her faster. Sweat dripped down Ichigo's tanned back from the heat building inside of him and feeling the heat radiating from Yoruichi's sexy body. In addition to the absolute bliss that he was feeling from fucking Yoruichi's cunt, the woman's breasts rubbed into his chest, making him moan from the feel of her sweaty breasts pressing into him. His ears burned as the sound of his hips smacking Yoruichi's hips and ass filled the room, the dirty sound spurring him on.

"Ah! OH! Yoruichi moaned, holding onto Ichigo tightly. ' _Fuck! He's hitting every single spot inside of me! It's his first time and yet he's so good!'_ Yoruichi threw her head back and moaned as the feeling inside of her began to grow. Her toes curled as she clung to the boy, moans spewing from her lips with each thrust into her. Already sensitive from Ichigo's licking, Yoruichi could feel it deep down inside. She was about to cum. "Mmmmh! Ichigo! Ichigo!"

Never had Ichigo ever known how good his name sounded on another woman's lips. His balls tightened up as he fucked Yoruichi's cunt as hard and as fast as he could. He tried to reign it in so that he could last a little longer but his hips moved with a mind of their own. "Yoruichi! I'm…" he squeezed his eyes shut as the pressure built up inside of him. "I'm gonna blow!"

"Inside!" Yoruichi cried out. 'Cum inside with me! Cum with me, Ichigo! Ichigo!" Digging her heels into his back, Yoruichi felt the tension inside her burst. "YESSSS!" she shrieked as she orgasmed, her walls tightening around Ichigo's cock as her juices gushed.

A number of things pushed Ichigo over the edge. The way Yoruichi's beautiful face twisted with ecstasy, her body clinging to his naked form and the sudden tightness of her womanhood as she reached bliss all threw Ichigo past the point of no return. "Ahhhh!" he moaned at the top of his lungs, throwing his head back as he came inside of Yoruichi. The werecat shook like a leaf in the wind beneath Ichigo as he pumped her full of cum, her womb becoming filled to the brim with his seed. Yoruichi grabbed Ichigo by the back of the neck and pulled him into a bruising kiss. "Mmmmh!" the two moaned as they held onto one another.

Ichigo stayed on top of Yoruichi for a while before rolling off of her, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm down, his body covered in sweat. Yoruichi rubbed her creampied cunt and smiled in satisfaction. She cuddled up to Ichigo and laid her head on his shoulder. "Ichigo?"

"Yeah?" Ichigo panted.

"I think I can safely say you're cured of your Erotophobia," she said proudly.

Ichigo smiled affectionately at Yoruichi. "Thanks, Yoruichi. For everything."

"Don't thank me just yet, Ichigo," Yoruichi said as she sat up, smiling deviously down at the boy. "That was just your final test. Now it's time for the celebration." She turned to the door and called out. "Oh girls!"

The door opened and Ichigo found himself staring at Rangiku and Rukia, both women already nude. The two had flushed faces from watching Ichigo rock Yoruichi's world. "Wait, didn't you say that-"

"Oh, we were able to ask our captains for a few more days off," Rukia explained.

"Now then, Ichigo…" Rangiku said as she got onto the futon. "It's time for you to pay us back for the constant teasing you've put us through…"

Ichigo's hand went to his cock and stroked it back to hardness. He had a feeling that his friends were going to do everything and everything to make sure he was cured.

 _ **Three days later…**_

"I'm home!" Kisuke called out as he entered the shop. "Yoruichi! How'd Ichigo's therapy go?" he called out to her room.

The door opened up and Yoruichi shambled out of the room. Kisuke was surprised to see the woman's appearance. Yoruichi looked disheveled. Her hair was a mess and as she neared his senses picked up the dirty odor of sex on her. Even her robe looked a little worn out. "Jeez, what happened?" Kisuke asked. "Long night?"

"Very long night. It turns out that Ichigo's endurance and stamina have the same capacity for growth just like his combat prowess."

Kisuke looked down to see white liquid drip down her leg and became a little concerned. It wasn't that he was angry that Yoruichi had slept with Ichigo; they were only friends after all and Yoruichi was a grown woman who could do as she pleased. However, he knew better than anyone that it took a lot to wear out Yoruichi and she looked like she had been fucked completely senseless. "So…I imagine Rangiku or Rukia's keeping him company?" he asked when his ears picked up the sound of moaning and skin slapping together.

"No, it's Orihime's turn now."

"Orihime?" Kisuke raised an eyebrow. "But she wasn't a part of Ichigo's therapy."

"I know. But Ichigo kept going and going and the three of us soon became worn out. So we had to ask some of Ichigo's friends to help us out."

Unable to ascertain what Yoruichi meant, Kisuke crept over to the door to her room and cracked it open. "Oh…my…"

Ichigo was in the middle of the room, pounding his best friend Tatsuki from behind. Nearby were Rukia, Rangiku, both looking as exhausted as Yoruichi. In addition, there was Orihime, Ryu, Michiru and Chizuru as well. The naked girls laid on their backs, nursing creampied cunts. "Wait, isn't the redhead a lesbian?" Kisuke pointed out.

"Ichigo turned her back to the light," Yoruichi chuckled. "I think we might've created a monster."

"He's been like this for three days?!"

Yoruichi nodded. "Yeah. We've gotten rid of his Erotophobia but I think we've turned him into a sex addict!"

The End


End file.
